


50 States of Sin

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 states - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vibrators, gagging, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry do one illegal sex act in all 50 states</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally porn with plot bottom Louis and bottom Harry will appear 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Alabama sex law - It is illegal to purchase sex toys

Broken : April 1st 2016

The shop was recommended to Harry through one of his and Louis' mutual friend. A kind of sketchy boy who they knew would be perfect for this type of information gathering. He told them that it was a bit out of the way, hidden from society and the law.

As Harry drove and Louis looked out the window they could clearly understand why, the contents of the store were illegal and unattainable in this state so no one minded all too much. 

The outside resembled nothing more than three rusty, old and abandoned shipping crates. Large shipping crates for that matter. Louis waited eagerly gripping the handle of the door as Harry parked.

Louis giggled as he opened the door, quickly getting out, his feet crunching some leaves and twigs on the ground of the forest area. He watched on as Harry checked all his tires and his rims for damage.

"It's fine babe."

Harry sighed looking around quickly before grabbing Louis hand. His fingers between Louis grip felt tense as they entered the shipping containers.

The inside, to Louis' great shock was spotless and white. He looked on in awe at the walls of sex toys sparkled back at him. Harry sighed hiding his face from the other people in the store who seemed to find nothing wrong with what they were doing.

"I cannot believe you persuaded me to do this with you."

Louis laughed, moving to Harry's chest so he was looking up at his boyfriend, who seemed to be regretting every choice he's ever made as he stood on the spotless white floor.

"May I remind you that you."

Louis pointed up at him with the hand Harry was holding, letting the finger travel down Harry's chest, slowly as he built up his next sentence.

"You my lovely boyfriend are the one who clearly stated that a touch of spontaneousness would go a long way in our relationship."

Harry sighed, bending at the knees as Louis pulled him forward, disappearing first behind the walls of toys. 

"I meant more along the lines of morning blowjobs, not illegal activity."

Louis shrugged as his mischievous eyes scanned the walls. His eyes caught the glimmer of something and he quickly diverted his attention to the object. 

Harry continued on behind him about how if they were caught they'd go to separate jails and all this nonsense Louis' ears couldn't possibly process at the moment.

He picked up the purple sparkly dildo and turned around. Harry came to an abrupt stop mid sentence. Blushing at the contents in Louis' small hands. He looked up at the ceiling as Louis smirked at him.

"Look at me. I'll make sure you get your spontaneous morning blowjobs but listen to my side as well, I'm sure you'll like it."

Harry looked back down as Louis' waved the purple object under Harry's nose. He tapped it against his chest and the wrapping crinkled under the pressure of Louis' grip.

"Just imagine. Waking up, the first thing your ears hear being my soft moans. Your subconscious mind has already heard them for about 5 minutes so you'll already have a massive hard on."

Harry blushed a deep scarlet, Louis wouldn't let him out of this little day dream just yet. He wanted Harry to squirm a bit and see how worthwhile this was. 

"Keep imagining all that. You listen intently on for a few minutes. I grow much needier and louder at that."

Louis brought the dildo closer to his face letting it play by his lips before moving it down to tap the side of his neck and collarbones as he continued on with his little fantasy. 

"When you open your eyes, still quite fuzzy from sleep. When you come back to reality I'll be on the opposite side of our bed all spread out, this purple dildo furiously darting in and out of me."

Harry didn't let Louis finish as he shifted uncomfortably, his hands flew out and grabbed the dildo and shushed Louis.

"Louis, fine dammit you win. Just stop trying to make me hard right now."

Louis' smile turned into a smirk very quickly, his took the dildo back from Harry smiling sweetly. 

"Are you hard now?"

Harry rolled his eyes, lifting his coat up and to the side, a hard on clearly on display, the images of Louis verbal fantasy still present in his mind. 

"Louis. Get something that vibrates."

Louis squealed happily as the two boys walked up and down the aisles grabbing anything that sparkled or vibrated. 

When Harry wasn't looking, Louis went to the section that held all the women's underwear. He scanned the aisle very quickly watching Harry between the shelves. 

He was caught up with reading the labels of a vibrator. Louis smirked to himself, picking up a light pink pair of knee high stockings, the matching pair of underwear may have made the cut as well. 

He walked back, Harry still caught up in himself as Louis darted to the cash register. The women greeted him nicely.

He laid all the products out on the table and women smiled ringing him up quickly and quietly. Louis watched as the objects disappeared into the bag and the price on the screen increased.

He dished out over 100 dollars into the women's eager hands. She counted the money as Harry approached smirking at him from the second counter. Using his body to shield his purchases from Louis' eager eyes. Louis waited for him by the door. He walked over with a very big smile on his face. 

"You were right. This was a very good idea."

He looked down at Louis with a gleam of amusement swimming around in his eyes, diving down and hiding behind the green of his eyes. 

They walked hand in hand to the car. Harry fished for the keys in his coat pocket, popping the trunk of his truck. They pushed their purchases in and Louis went to leave but Harry caught his arm, lightly pulling him back.

He was situated between Harry and the edge of the open trunk. Harry moved to Louis neck breathing easily, leaving patterns of heat on Louis neck. 

"I have an idea."

He kissed down at first lightly peppering his skin but soon started nipping and twisting the flesh between his teeth. 

Louis was gasping for breath, leaning hard against the metal of the car. The sensation on his neck always causing him to go weak in the knees.

"Lay back baby."

Louis obliged and carefully propped himself into the trunk and laid down in the back of the car. Harry climbed in and on top of him. He smiled down and set one kiss on his lips and then his nose.

Louis giggled underneath him, vibrations moved between both of them. Harry moved back down to his lips. He let Harry take control his mind clouding with the thought of perfect lips on his, moving in synch to a perfect rhythm conducted by the two.

Harry tongue moved into his mouth causing Louis to messily groan under the power of Harry who was now swirling his hips lightly over Louis.

Harry's hand left the side of his head and went into one of his own bags. He pulled out a box, the same one he was reading before. 

"Harry. There are people here."

Harry smiled down at him as he opened the box quickly and spilled the contents into Louis' stomach. A vibrator with a remote control rolled off of him and to the carpeted flooring of the trunk.

"Be spontaneous. We won't get caught."

Louis shivered looking at the object, it was the perfect size and shape for him he looked back at Harry and smiled

"You're wish is my command."

Harry hands roamed easily over his stomach, grasping his waistband and moving two fingers over to the button. He smiled kissing Louis hard as he popped the button open.

Louis sighed blissfully as Harry tapped his hips signaling him to move his hips up. Louis obliged easily pushing his hips off of the carpeted surface. 

Harry's fingers went inside the fabric the backs of his four fingers running over Louis' ass as he pulled the pants and underwear down completely. 

Harry moved through the bag again, picking up a bottle of lube. Louis rested his hips down again, spreading his legs further apart, quickening the process. Louis squirmed, impatient as Harry lubed up the vibrator. 

"Be patient babe."

Louis sighed, pushing his head to the side, the spring breeze going right through him as Harry took his sweet time.

"Please. Hurry Harry."

Harry smiled moving two lube covered fingers to Louis hole. Louis took a breath as Harry moved one finger at first, past the muscles and watched as it disappeared inside of Louis.

"Such a good boy for me. You like that baby?"

Louis panted a little bit, thrusting forward, wanting more. Harry laughed placing his hand on Louis hips, holding him down.

"Eager are we?"

Louis nodded wanting that damn vibrator in place so they could go home and fuck properly. Harry added his second finger, moving them around to stretch his hole.

"Just a few more thrust."

Louis hadn't spoken a word, moans replacing every coherent thought. Harry continued to thrust his fingers in, the sound of the lube being pushed around made not only Louis, but Harry a bit hard.

Harry pulled his fingers out wiping them on a tissue from the tissue boxes he situated around his car. He looked down at Louis, kissing under his navel as he picked up the vibrator.

"Think you can last the ride?"

Louis shrugged pushing his hips forward begging for him, absolutely any physical contact from the boy on top of him. 

"Please Harry. I need this."

Harry smiled teasing his hole with the cold vibrator, stimulating a feeling of simple pleasure as he slid it in further. 

"Look at you, taking every last inch of it."

Louis smiled as the vibrator finally filled him, the stretch of his hole sending a sense of pleasure and pain throughout his whole body.

Harry put the remote on Louis stomach as he pulled his underwear and pants back up for him. He grabbed the remote as it slid off of Louis stomach.

"Let's see how well this baby works."

He turned the dial slightly and Louis jolted up, not expecting such pleasure and Harry seemed pleased as he moaned out and moved one hand to his covered cock. 

Harry slapped it away, lightly. A stern look on his face as Louis sat up, the constant vibrations moving further up as he stood up.

"No touching until I say. Now buckle up, this is going to be one bumpy ride."

Louis obeyed, moving into the passenger's seat, desperately trying to ride his mind of the steady rhythm of the object inside him.

He took quick deep breaths as Harry started the engine. A smirk laid on his face as he put the car into drive.

Louis didn't remember the road being that bumpy. Harry pulled forward, smoothing leaving the building behind. Louis sighed closing his eyes.

A moment went by and Louis felt almost peaceful until they went over a bump and the toy moved inside of him.

"Oh my god. Harry. Fuck."

Harry smiled on and took the remote out of his pocket changing the dials setting to level 2. The toy vibrates faster and Louis moaned out, he moved his legs trying to find a position that didn't send the toy flying to his prostate as the went over bumps.

"Harry? Please let me touch myself."

Harry turned the knob to three as they entered the highway. He looked at Louis who's cock was trying to spring out of his jeans. 

"Go. I want you to moan my name as I drive."

Louis sighed bringing his hand slowly to Palm himself. He moaned out long and strong.

"Harry. Fuck love you're too good to me."

He saw Harry's smile growing as he unzipped his own pants. He reached in and pulled out his cock, red and pulsating. Veins ran through it waiting for a simple stroke.

Louis tugged roughly at it as Harry moved the dial all the way to six. The vibrations quickened and Louis bounced a little in his seat, pushing down on the vibrator and fucking into his hand.

"Wish it was you inside me. Wish it was your cock."

Harry flustered, taking a hand off the wheel to unbutton his own pants, letting his cock spring out of its confinements . He turned the dial to 8 considering how close they were to home.

"Tell me how you want it baby."

Louis threw his head back, resting on the chair as he circulated his hips to the quick rhythm of the toy.

"I want you on the kitchen table, sweaty from a morning jog. I want your hands to linger for two long as you thrust inside me."

Louis gasped as Harry changed the dial to ten, a little dizzy from the speed. Harry stroked the tip of his cock as they pulled off the highway and into their neighborhood.

"I want to be down on my knees, begging for you to fuck me in any hole."

Harry coughed as the turned onto their block. Their house in view as Louis yelped at the sharp turn into the driveway. 

He came like that, under Harry's misty stare. He breathed a bit, bringing himself back down to earth. He looked Harry smiling as the vibrations stopped but the fullness remained.

"Now I want to suck you off."

Harry smiled happily, not refusing an offer so beautiful as they both unbuckled their seat belts. Louis let his cock hang out as he shifted to suck Harry off.

His now bare ass stuck up by the window. If any of their neighbors decided to walk out of their houses at the moment they would get the shock of their life.

Louis played with the tip, flicking his tongue back and forth causing Harry to grip his hair, pushing him forward more.

"You want to fuck my mouth don't you? My pretty little mouth."

Harry groaned nodding his head but Louis wouldn't budge. He pressed his lips together denying access to Harry.

"Say it for me love."

Harry pulled Louis head back so their eyes could meet. He smirked one hand going to Louis tight lips.

"I want to fuck your little hot mouth so hard, you'll be gagging for hours."

Louis smiled simply opening his mouth, his tongue shot out giving Harry a place to put his cock. He slide it into Louis mouth, carefully. Still not wanting to hurt his baby.

"You're so tight babe, so fucking tight."

Louis took all of him, brushing his nose against the hair on Harry's stomach. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to relax his throat as Harry played with his hair. 

He gagged moments later pulling back, wiping his mouth of excess saliva. He looked down at Harry's cock wet and red from his saliva. 

"Fuck into my mouth."

Louis didn't give him time to answer, moving his cock back into his mouth and taking it halfway. He patted Harry's thigh, telling him he was ready.

Harry grabbed his hair, holding him in place as he moved his hips up once quickly. Louis eyes watered and Harry went again and again.

He continued on as Louis became a gagging mess. Saliva spilled from one side of his mouth as he gripped Harry's hips. Harry grew tired and looked at him as his thrust started to slow down.

"I'm gonna cum."

Louis used his hand, quickly moving his fingers around the base. Harry moaned breathlessly, everything felt like it was taking flight as he came into Louis mouth. 

He watched him swallow him, a line spilled out of the corner of his mouth. He let it go closing his eyes, mouth still around Harry.

He pulled off of Harry, wiping his mouth with the bottom of his shirt. His eyes closed happily.

"And you said you didn't want to go to the shop."

Harry laughed laying lazily against the car door.

"My mistake. We should do this again."

Louis smiled, giggling at Harry's blissful face. He pushed his own hair back as Harry fixed his own.

"How about all 50 states?"

Harry looked up at him. Almost in awe at the idea. Louis smiled pressing his thumb into Harry's knee. 

"Up for it Harold?"

Harry smiled winking at Louis.

"Oh I'm up for it."


	2. Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this one up because I couldn't find any illegal sex actions in Alaska that made any sense at all so enjoy no anal sex on the second Tuesday of any given month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Anal is illegal during the second Tuesday of every month - Alaska 

They ended up booking their flight to Alaska as soon as remotely possible. Harry literally zipped his jeans in the car and pulled out his phone to book their flight, an obvious impulse flight but they were 49 states away from complete long their strange goal. Maybe they would have fun.

“How is this even a damn law?”

Harry whispered his questions and concerns into Louis’ ear as their plane landed in Alaska. Louis looked out the window and shrugged.

“I'm sure they don't strictly enforce it. I mean do you think they check every home and hotel room, every street corner and alleyway to see if people are secretly doing anal on the second Tuesday of any given month?”

Harry stood up opening the luggage compartment and fishing their suitcase out from the small compartment.

“What I'm thinking is we do it outside.”

Louis grabbed the smaller suitcase from Harry's hand and looked him up and down before smirking.

“How about in a I don't know hotel bed that we paid good money for?”

Harry threw his hands up in defense as they made their way out of the plane, thanking the pilots with sweet, innocent smiles.

“We're famous millionaires.”

Louis rolled faster passing Harry on his way up the ramp. Harry frowned and jogged after him.

“I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted to be more spontaneous? You are the one who dragged me to the sex toy shop and seduced me into buying enough dildos for a village of single gay men.”

They moved through the quiet airport as one unit. Harry ordered a car to pick them up under Styles.

“Seduced you? Honey you bought more than I did. You didn't need to be seduced.”

Honey. The bitter word Louis used when talking to people he didn't like or when people annoyed him.

“Don't honey me sweetie.”

Louis rolled his eyes as they followed the man to the car. Louis slid in first and Harry after. Harry watched him shiver it was a chilly Tuesday morning. The second Tuesday morning to be exact and Louis was only wearing a light shirt.

“Are you cold?”

Harry asked as nicely as he could without letting the smile seep into his voice. Louis made himself extra small and cuddled into himself when he was cold and Harry couldn't help but fond, excessively.

“Yes, I'm bitter and cold.

Harry smiled watching the airport signs fly past them. He looked back at Louis who was blowing hot air into his hands.

“Are you bitter because you're just a bitter person today or is this act all because you're a little bit chilly?”

Louis was nasty when he was cold. Bitter didn't even begin to cover what he portrayed himself as when he even got a bit chilly. 

“I'm a bit chilly.”

He hid his face and Harry let out a low laugh that Louis gave him the finger to.

“Oh Lou, don't be mad I promise we will snuggle under the covers the minute we get there.”

Louis peeked at him from his curled position a hint of joy in his eyes.

“Can I top?”

*********

They got to the hotel during breakfast hours. Once their two suitcases were placed neatly, to Harry's liking in a row from smaller to largest they walked down the hall to the breakfast station. 

“Look Harry a waffle maker!”

Louis ran over with Harry in tow and poured the already made batter in carefully. Harry watched his small hands as he lowered the top and moved his hand back and forth on the shaft of the machine.

Louis did it absentmindedly, simply waiting for his waffle as Harry twitched in his pants, thinking of Louis’ small, warm hands wrapped innocently around his cock.

“Can you please stop jacking off inanimate objects.”

Louis looked at his hand and giggles erupted. His other hand flew to his mouth to encase the sounds as he lifted the lid to show his perfectly created waffle. 

“Would you like to share or do you want me to make another one?”

Harry ushered him along and to a table. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal on the way giving Louis time to drench the waffle in syrup.

They say at a table and ate their breakfast easily, wanting nothing more than to go back to the room and cuddle before what they planned originally began.

***********

Louis turned the tv onto a random station and watched as the actresses fake fainted and spoke in a language neither of them could decipher. Louis turned it down softly so it was just background noise.

“Perfect.”

Harry removed his shoes and moved the covers to crawl under, Louis chucking his shoes against their suitcases as Harry stretched.

“A nap would be wonderful right now.”

Louis rolled his eyes and crawled in snuggling into Harry's chest. His lips pressing over the material of his shirt.

“You know when naps feel really good?”

Harry raised his eyebrows in question, louis’ all to well known smirk planted permanently on his face as he spoke.

“After orgasm.”

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Louis’ temple.

“I'm sure they feel even better on the second Tuesday of every month in Alaska after you've done illegal anal.”

Louis sucked on the skin under Harry's jawline, nibbling lightly as Harry moved his head back so Louis could have better access to his eager skin.

“Want to test it?”

Harry hummer not only in response to Louis’ question but as Louis hit the spot right by his Adam's apple where Harry thoroughly enjoyed being kissed.

“I'm going to make you feel blackout good.”

Louis moved so he was straddling Harry. His hips moving forward and backwards ever so slowly, trying to keep a steady, slow rhythm to mismatch his racing heart.

“Are you going to destroy me? Is that why you were so fucking bigger this morning? All that sexual tension built up inside of your stomach just waiting for a target?”

Louis sped up as Harry's hands pulled at the hems of his shirt. Louis got the hint and stopped momentarily to take his shirt off and help Harry with his own.

“You never let me top. You made me bitter and now I'm going to fuck you like the bitter bitch I am.”

Harry chuckled, loving when Louis got like this. Hot and bothered and ready to give. Whenever the roles were this way Harry became the best receiver to ever live. He bottomed the life out of Louis, moaning at all the right times and touching all the right places.

“Promise to fuck me hard?”

“Hard enough so when you have to sit on that plane for hours the discomfort with be so clear on your face everyone in the cabin will know how big of a slut you are for me.”

Harry smiled as they both removed their pants, Louis removing Harry's underwear for him, leaving his own on. He looked down at Harry who laid nude before him.

Louis shimmed back between his legs so Harry sat wide open for him. The lube was on the pillow behind Harry's head. Louis leaned forward ghosting his lips over Harry’s as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the bottle, letting his breath linger on Harry's lips as he pulled back quickly already opening the bottle.

“Fucking tease.”

Louis smiled pouring some lube on his fingers and bringing them to Harry's hole. He started with one because lord he couldn't even remember the last time Harry bottomed for him. 

He let the finger circle slowly teasing him before pushing it inside. Harry leaned forward so he could watch with wide eyes as Louis’ middle finger slipped past the entrance rather quickly.

Louis looked at Harry with a smirk on his face. A large gloating smirk.

“Has someone been using his new toys?”

Louis slipped in a second finger and scissored, stretching the hole. He watched as Harry watched with pleasure written on his face.

“I might have snuck away into the bathroom when you were asleep on the plane.”

Louis added a third finger, Harry tightening around him with a small discomfort as he pushed his slicked fingers in and out of his hole as they talked. Harrys cock pushing up against his stomach.

“Dirty boy.”

Louis used his other hand and moved Harry's cock to his mouth. His tongue slide back on forth on the slit. Before he put the head in his mouth, for only a second before pulling back and smiling at Harry.

“Play with the slit.”

Harry did as he was told and let one long shaky finger moved towards his cock. Louis’ fingers stopped moving as he watched mesmerized as Harry eagerly pushed back and forth between the slit. Louis licked his lips as Harry started to shake around him.

“Louis.”

Louis moved his fingers quickly out and brought his head between Harry's thighs. He let his eyes watch Harry would still had the same finger running the lengths on his slit as he darted his tongue in and out. His arms wrapped around Harry's pale thighs pushing himself further into Harry, as far as he could manage. 

“Louis! I'm going to-”

He never finished the sentence, he was shooting into his own hand before Louis could say anything.

Louis couldn't help but smile as he finally removed his underwear, giving Harry a chance to catch his breath. He watched Louis carefully, knowing they weren't done.

“You meant it when you said blackout good.”

Louis nodded innocently as the lube was pushed aside and the cum sitting on Harry's chest was swirled on Louis’ fingers. He smiled coating his own cock with Harry's cum, putting extra on his head as Harry watch, his cock already twitching for more.

Louis looked down quickly as Harry opened his legs further letting his hole pulsate sucking in the air around him.

“I need you baby.”

Louis smiled, not bothering with words as he moved his tip to Harry's hole. He pushed into the already wet mess gently, harry's cum pooling around his own hole.

“Oh Harry, you look so pretty like this all covered in your own cum, your pretty little hole sucking on my cock like it's your first time.”

Harry moaned loudly, the tv in the background not even able to cover that one up. Louis placed his hands gently over Harry's mouth.

“Baby we can't be loud you wouldn't want people to hear you? All these people would think you were a dirty whore.”

Louis pushed in all the way until he was balls deep in a gasping Harry. If anyone was in the surrounding rooms they heard him, loud and clear. 

Louis took his hand off of Harry's mouth and replaced it with his own lips. He sucked on the bottom lip as he moved his hips up so he pulled out before he slammed back down, rubbing his stomach against against Harry's already sensitive cock. 

Louis repeated the process slowly, loving the feeling of Harry shaking with every thrust. He placed kisses all over Harry's face before he picked up his pace feeling himself unraveling.

“I'm close Harry. Are you okay?”

Harry nodded as Louis started building speed. The headboard banged against the wall and Harry bounced lightly on the bed, squirming underneath Louis like every movement in his body depended on Louis’ orgasm.

“You're still so tight for someone who stretches their ass whenever their partner falls asleep.”

Harry groaned and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist bringing him into him for one final thrust that released his orgasm and had him collapsed on Harry's stomach in second as Harry closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

“Can I eat you out now?”

Harry opened one eye and chuckled. Louis eager face all he needed to nod his head yes.

“I may fall asleep while you do it not going to lie.”

Louis moved out of him and brought his head down between his thighs again.

“A nap is always best after an orgasm.”

Harry smiled as Louis started licking around his hole moaning at the taste of the two mixed together.

“On the second Tuesday of any given month after illegal anal sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWR

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
